I'm Home
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Naruto ne trouve plus le sommeil, comme ça, sans raisons. Sans raisons? vraiment? YAOI


**Titre** : I'm Home

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Pairing** : NaruSasu

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclamer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Résumé** : Naruto ne trouve plus le sommeil, comme ça, sans raisons. Sans raisons? vraiment?

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : INSOMNIE

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, salutations! Me revoilà sur ffnet après un mois d'absence, pour vous présenter le fruit de ma deuxième nuit du forum francophone. J'espère que cet OS sera à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions et remarques dans une review à la fin ;)_

 _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Le ciel nocturne offre un spectacle fascinant, c'est la nouvelle lune et seules les étoiles illuminent la voûte céleste. Je dois être en train de contempler le firmament depuis plus de deux heures déjà sans m'en lasser. Le sommeil me fuit malgré la fatigue des derniers jours.

J'ai quitté mon bureau hier juste avant la tombée de la nuit, sous l'oeil satisfait d'une Sakura qui a passé les trois jours précédents à ne me laisser aucun répit pour que je débarrasse les montagnes de dossiers qui envahissaient la pièce. Une fois toute cette paperasse régulée, le tyran aux cheveux roses qui me sert de bras droit m'a annoncé que j'avais deux jours de repos.

J'ai donc regagné mon logis, me suis étalé avec grâce et légèreté sur mon lit, pensant sombrer bien vite dans un sommeil long et réparateur. Que nenni ! Bien qu'exténué, les yeux fatigués et les traits déjà tiré, le repos tant attendu n'a été qu'un rêve éveillé.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, voyant que mon état ne semblait pas aller en s'améliorant, je me suis levé, exploitant ce nouveau temps libre à ranger le bazar qui a pris place dans mon logement. Comme j'étais parti, j'ai fait le ménage … et la vaisselle. Trois heures et demi plus tard, tout était à sa place et les pièces avaient retrouvé une lumière que j'aurais cru impossible en plein milieu de la nuit.

Je n'ai pas ramené de travail à la maison, interdiction formelle de Sasuke.

"Je t'INTERDIS de ramener ne serait-ce qu'une once de travail en ce lieu ! Entre mes missions et la tonne de boulot dont t'assomme l'autre cruche, on n'a déjà pas des masses de temps pour nous, donc non, c'est hors de question."

Le regard d'obsidienne m'a dissuadé à vie de mêler boulot et vie privée. Ce teme aurait été capable de me menacer d'abstinence … alors qu'il aurait été pénalisé autant que moi.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à rattraper ma lecture en retard. Le lendemain j'ai vaqué à des occupations somme toute standards, faire des courses, la lessive, avancer quelques projets personnels. Rien d'exceptionnellement palpitant.

Quand j'en ai eu assez de lire j'ai regardé des films. La soirée est arrivée mais avec elle aucune trace de sommeil. Et me voilà maintenant, calé dans les coussins sur le lit, à contempler le ciel nocturne.

Je n'ai pas trop d'idée concernant la raison de ces soudaines insomnies, ma vie n'a pourtant pas changée. Pas de bouleversement au boulot, rien de dramatique dans le village, pas de soucis avec les missions secrètes des anbus.

Parler d'anbu me fait penser à mon homme et je me tourne vers la place qu'il occupe habituellement dans notre lit. Roulant sur moi-même, j'atterris le nez dans son oreiller et inspire profondément. Son odeur est encore présente et j'inspire à nouveau ce parfum familier. Je sens mon corps se détendre mais le sommeil est encore loin, comme s'il manquait un élément pour que j'ai enfin la possibilité de dormir.

Le lit me parait soudainement grand et froid, Sasu est parti depuis près d'une semaine. J'enfouis plus fort mon visage dans l'oreiller moelleux, m'immergeant dans cette odeur qui est la sienne. Cette odeur si particulière, si chaude sur sa peau d'albâtre, si enivrante, si ...

Lentement tout se met en place dans ma tête et je réalise la sensation de manque qui m'étreint. Sasuke est dans l'impossibilité de donner de ses nouvelles, ce serait trop risqué, je n'ai donc aucune idée de sa santé et de la date de son retour.

Poussant un soupir résigné je serre son oreiller contre moi, insignifiant substitut, et tente d'y croire si cela peut me permettre de trouver enfin le sommeil.

C'est à peine si j'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, je lève la tête. Une ombre noire aux contours tellement familiers se dessine dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je sens un poids considérable quitter mes épaules, sa simple présence me fait un bien fou. Il avance dans la pièce, se délestant de son armure et de ses habits. Puis, doucement, se glisse dans les draps tièdes, retrouvant naturellement sa place dans mes bras.

Il me rend mon étreinte avec une infinie tendresse puis brise le silence d'une simple phrase.

"Je suis rentré"

"Bienvenue à la maison"

Je murmure à son oreille avant d'embrasser ses lèvres fines.

La désagréable impression que j'avais quelques instants auparavant s'est volatilisée, laissant en moi un calme et une quiétude bienfaisante. Je m'endors bercé par la respiration lente et profonde de Sasuke.

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, j'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire._


End file.
